Kainora Drabbles and One-shots
by fangirlinasmalworld
Summary: Welcome to my otp place where I write drabbles and One-shots of Kainora! Jinora and Kai being adorable together. Prompts are always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**"Welcome to the place where I will put all my Kainora drabbles! This one is a little cheesy, sorry for that I got carried away. Not to forget, I was half asleep while writing this, I hope you all like it though. I will forever love you if you send me prompts!:p**

"I would never ever steal from you."  
Kai had made Jinora this promise a while ago, but now they were 15 and he had broke his promise.

Jinora stared at him with big eyes as he pulled away.

They were going to take a look at the new baby bizons again. After they had hugged a few and played some games with them, they sat down next to each other leaning against one of the babies.  
"Want to play a game?" Kai looked at the airbender next to him, who started to look seriously beautifull.  
Jinora had shrugged,"Sure. Which one?"  
"Truth or dare, but without dares where you have to stand up cause I'm way to lazy for that."  
She had laughed,"Okay, I start. Truth or dare?"  
Kai thought a while but answered truth.  
Jinora's eyes sparkled with interest, just like whenever she was reading a book, ready to find out new things about Kai.  
"What are you most scared of?"  
"Your father." He answered without thinking. She laughed and shove his arm.  
"That's no serious answer."  
"It's true, besides I'm not scared of anything else." He said, proud of himself."Surreee. Anyway it's your turn."  
"Well then Jinora. Truth or dare?" He asked on a low tone that made her giggle.  
"Truth." He had to think this one through. He almost knew everything about Jinora already. But then Kai got an idea and when Jinora saw him smirking she knew she was in trouble.  
"Kiss, marry or kill time!" He yelled."Ing, Percy and me." His smirk grew wider when he saw her troubled face. Ing was one of the airbenders around their age. Kai never liked him, he always tried to get the attention of Jinora. Yes it's true, Kai had a crush on Jinora but so did Ing. After Kai had learned that Jinora didn't like Ing at all (never touch her books) he wasn't as jealous anymore but he still didn't like that boy. And that Percy guy was a person from a book she really liked. He was her favorite character and she had told Kai once that he made her think of Him. He was loyal, friendly, pretty dumb somethimes (at which Kai had yelled, Hé!), but also brave and adorable just like Kai. Kai had blushed by the adorable part and he decided he may started to like this Percy guy.  
"You have to be kidding me."  
Kai shook his head, suddenly really serious.  
She sighed,"Promise me you won't judge me,okay?"  
"Okay." He answered.  
"Kiss Percy..." Wait what?  
"Marry you and kill Ing." She said soft and hurried.  
"You would kill Ing!?" He tried to ignore the fact she would marry him and his pink cheeks as he looked at her with open mouth.  
"Well if I killed Percy the whole world would end so then we all would be dead."  
He laughed at her reason,"You know those stories aren't real, right?"  
Her eyes were suddenly full of fire and he became a little scared. He knew how much books meant to Jinora and for her they were real.  
"I'm sorry. I mean- uhhmm... Those books and stories are very... interesting?" Not knowing what to say Kai tried to convince Jinora he was sorry and it helped cause she was smiling again.  
"It's my turn again, isn't it?" He nodded as he already answered the question he knew that would come.  
"Dare."  
She thought for awhile looking at the bizons playing with each other. Finally she turned her face to him again and told him her dare. "I dare you to break a promise you ever made." Her eyes glistened with curiousity as she thought about all the possible things he could do. But she never expected this.  
He thought for a second, knowing what he was about to do could ruin everything but this was his chance, he had to do it.  
He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers.

Jinora stared at him with big eyes as he pulled away.

The kiss had been quick but soft and sweet. He couldn't look her in the eyes, scared he had done the wrong thing and waiting for what she was going to say.  
"So... which promise was that exactly?" She asked while looking at the bizons again. Suprised with her question he said, "Remember when I promised you I would never steal anything of you? Well now I did steal something from you."  
She finally looked at him, not understanding what he was saying.  
"Your first kiss." He finished, still looking everywhere but Jinora.  
"You know, you stole something from me a long time ago already." He looked up at her. "I did?"  
She nodded, noticing the lack of space between them.  
"My heart", she almost whispered still looking at those bright green eyes. She saw them lit up at her words and a hopefully smile played on his face.  
"Really? So your not mad at me?" She laughed softly and shook her head. "Not at all."  
He sighed of relief. He really had been scared he screwed up for a moment. Without really knowing they both brought their faces closer to each other.  
Jinora smiled when their noses touched. She always had had a crush on the troublemaking airbender. Tje good girl and th bad boy, a perfect couple if she had to believe Korra. And you know what? Actually, right at this moment, she did.  
She had closed her eyes by now, their lips almost touching...  
The baby bizon they were leaning against had decided he wanted to go, so when he sudenly flew away they both fell, Jinora half on top Kai, laughing. She got up and he took her hand.  
"Let's go, it's getting late." Together they flew to the airtemple.

"Goodnight." He said as he kissed her cheeck, walking towards his own room, leaving her blushing.  
"Wait Kai!" Her voice made him turn around to the smiling but blushing girl.  
"One day you need to return everything what you have stolen." She told him as he smirked and put his hands in his pockets. "But how do you return a stolen kiss?"  
Her cheeks were red by now and he was pretty sure his were a dark colour of pink too.  
"I'm sure you will find a way. Goodnight Kai." She opened the door of her room and went in. He grinned and started walking towards his room.  
He already knew how he was going to return it to her.

**Again it was 3:30 am when I wrote this so it's not my best but I hope you all like it anyway :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Korra, Asami, Mako and Bolin had decided to go shopping, well actually Korra, Asami and Bolin wanted to go but they made Mako go with them, and they had asked her to come with them to Republic City. She had take the offer, sure she loved being home somewhere silent and reading her book but going out once must be fun. What she didn't know was that they had asked Kai too.

There they were, Asami with her bags full of new clothing, Korra and Bolin with food in both their hands, Mako sighing and carrying one of Asami's bags, Kai holding a few books in his hands which Jinora had bought and Jinora with her bag full of books.

After they had went to many clothing shops - Jinora felt like she couldn't see another skirt- and a place where you could buy every kind of food, they had went to a book store. There were so many books she hadn't read yet. First she had rejected Kai's help, but he insisted on carrying a few books. Korra, Bolin and Asami had threw each other a look before walking out of the store on their way to the next shop.

"I want to go eat something, I'm hungry!" Bolin whined as they walked past a restaurant.

"You just ate two hands full of candy!" Mako responded to his brother.

"I'm a growing boy!" Jinora laughed at the response of Bolin.

"We'll go eat something right after this one, okay?" Asami reported as she notices a stall that sells accessories.

While walking around the stall Kai spotted a simple necklace with a little red heart on it. He threw a look at Jinora who was talking with Korra while pointing at a thing he couldn't see, brown eyes sparkling and a cute little smile on her face. This necklace was perfect for her, too bad he didn't have any money. Maybe he could- No, he had promised himself not to steal anything again. Maybe Bolin would borrow him some money so he could buy- "Hey."

His thoughts got cut off by a girl. She was around his age and looking at what she was wearing she probably was part of the fire nation. She looked him right in the eyes with her hand onn her hip. "Hey." He responded as he looked at the necklace once again.

"Can I ask you something?" He now looked better at her. Her hair was curly, brown and long. Not the colour of Jinora's hair which glistened in the sun, but just brown. She was pretty short actually and her eyes looked like those of Mako. "Sure."

As the others were checking out the accessories, except for Mako who had sat down on a bench, She and Korra had started a talk. Actually it started with Korra walking to her and wiggling her eyebrows without saying anything but also looking in Kai's direction. Jinora had sighed, just like the other times Korra or Bolin did this and so the talk started.

While talking Jinora got distracted by Kai. That had happened more often but this time it wasn't only Kai distracting her, no, there was a girl with him. A really pretty girl she noticed. Korra was still talking about her feet or something but she didn't even notice. The girl was playing with her hair and leaning closer to Kai who was blushing and looking down a little. She placed her hand on his arm while laughing at something he just said. Korra finally had noticed Jinora wasn't paying attention anymore and turned her head to see what she was looking at. Korra eyes got wide and she flicked a smile to Jinora. "You better hurry, it looks like they will keep talking till someone interrupts." And that was exactly what she was going to do.

She took a step and then another one. Before she even knew it she was walking towards the two children who didn't even notice her. "So are you doing something this weekend?" She had narrowed her eyes at the words of the fire nation girl.

"No-No, I don't think so..." Kai stuttered as response.

_Just a few more steps. _

She started to walk faster, not even thinking about what she was going to do.

_Just a few steps._

Finally Kai noticed her. "Jinora?" The fire nation girl turned around. "Who is she?" She asked, watching Jinora coming towards them.

_Just two more steps._

Jinora did not know why or when her body decided to do this. Maybe when she felt jealous looking at those two, maybe when she started walking towards them or maybe her body never decided it. Maybe it just happened in the moment and wasn't it her body who did it. Maybe it was her mind. Or maybe it was, like in alll the lovestories she had read, her heart.

Jinora crashed her lips onto those of Kai and kissed him, _hard_. He heard the whistling and catcalls of Korra and Bolin. He felt the eyes of Mako looking at him and he knew Asami must be somewhere smiling but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was Jinora. As she kept kissing him his knees buckled and he was sure he was about to faint if she kept going when she pulled away and turned around to the fire nation girl who was watching them with open mouth.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Jinora smiled at the girl but her eyes didn't smile with her. She raised one eyebrow at her while Kai still was standing there, confused and trying to take everything in. The fire nation girl turned around with an loud "Hmpff" and walked away. Jinora waved at her and smiled until she realised what she just had done. Cheeks burning of embarrassment she looked at Kai who was staring at her with big green eyes. "Wow..." he whispered.

The gang watched the couple Bolin and Asami gave some money to Korra. Mako looked weirdly at them, "What are you doing?"

Bolin looked sadly at him. "We lost the bet."

Mako looked at them with wide eyes and a disapproving look. "Did you all bet on when they were going to kiss?" Korra smiled and nodded as Mako did a facepalm.

"So..." Kai said. He felt a blush creeping up to his own cheeks. Way to go Kai. "I was thinking- this necklace it would- it would look very cute on you." He said pointing at the necklace hoping Jinora wouldn't notice how much he stuttered. "I wanted to buy it for you but I didn't have enough money and-" Kai was cut off by Jinora who gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Kai, that's real nice of you."

**Whoops, I got a little carried away here. Anyway i wrote this because of the idea of skg1000 on Tumblr who sent this prompt to officialkainora on Tumblr. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is about what happend after episode 11, so yeah spoiler alert. Also THAT EPISODE WAS THE END OF ME HOLY FREAK**

"Kai! No..." Jinora had seen him falling down. She knew he would never survive that.  
Now they were somewhere safe but they were without Kai, without her father, without Uncle Bumi and without aunt Kya.  
They were in some kind of building near the air temple, but it wasn't easy to find. Lucky for them her mother knew where it was, they had reached the bizons in time and with the radio they quickly had told Korra, Mako, Asami and Bolin where they were.

Everyone was talking to each other about what just happened and they all were happy about the fact they were still alive. They were scared though, really scared. But nobody, except for her mother, her siblings and herself, thought about the ones who were left behind. Her father, uncle Bumi and Kya stayed behind to give them more time to escape. Kai protected the other airbenders but with that he signed his own grave.  
She looked around and saw her mother holding Rohan, Meelo and Ikki close while whispering soft calming words to them. She self was sitting in the corner, her head leaning on her knees as she stared in the distance.

Of course there were chances her father and his siblings would survive. They are strong, but so are Zaheer and his friends. She tried to have hope but it was hard, thinking of them and Kai was just too much for her. There were only a few people in this world she cared about so much and now they could be dead any minute.  
She took a deap, sheaky breath, trying to calm down, when she felt her eyes start to water. Slowly the tears fell down. One, two, three... No. She had to be strong. She whipped them away and stood up, walking towards the door. She had to know if someone was coming, if they were coming. Suddenly the door flew open.

"Korra!" Korra stepped in followed by Mako, Lin, Bolin and Asami. Everyone stopped talking and turned their heads towards them. Korra looked around and spoke, "I'm glad you all are save. I'm sorry we couldn't be here earlier, we really tried. Is everyone alright?" People started mumbling again as Korra turned herself towards Jinora, giving her a little smile. "We picked something up on our way." She stepped aside so I could see the tanned airbender who should have been dead.  
"Kai!"

She ran towards him as he opened his arms and pulled her in a hug. He held her close, stroking her back as she pushed her head against his shoulder. Jinora felt the tears coming out again but this time they weren't because of sadness.

"I thought- I thought I would never see you again. I thought that you were-" She couldn't say it. The thought of losing him, her best friend and maybe something more was too much. He held her even closer and put his chin on her head. "Shhhh, it's okay. I'm here, it's okay."  
Slowly Jinora started to calm down as she took in his presence. Jinora pulled away and looked up at him, seeing his eyes glistening as well. She opened her mouth to say something but Korra cut her off.  
"Where are Tenzin, Kya and Bumi?" She now had noticed that they weren't here and looked at Pema for an answer.

Mom had stand up when they came in, still holding Rohan in her arms, and was now looking at them with sad eyes. "They stayed behind to give us more time. I don't know where they are now."  
Korra's eyes got big as she turned around walking to the door. "We have to help them!" Just in that moment uncle Bumi and aunt Kya opened the door and stumbled in. They looked really bad but Jinora was looking for the man who was not with them.

"Where is dad?" Silence fell when her question was asked. Aunt Kya looked at her feet, not being able to look at us and answered, "We got a chance of escape. Zaheer followed us and Bumi and I wouldn't be here if it was for Tenzin. Your dad-" She stopped talking, her voice not being able to function anymore.  
"He- He is dead." Uncle Bumi finished her sentence, she had never sene him so sad. My mother bursted out in tears. Meelo and Ikki ran to her, hugging each other. Lin had tears in her eyes but she looked the other way so no one could see them. There were silent tears on the cheeks of Korra. Asami looked down and Mako and Bolin walked towards mom to try to comfort her. The other airbenders were looking down, thinking about their teacher who never would teach them another thing again. As for her, she just stood there. She couldn't move, couldn't think, she just stood there.

"Jinora?" Someone tried to speak to her but she didn't register anything of what was happening around her.  
Dad, son of Aang, airbending master, a brave man, the one who protected her whenever she was in trouble, the one who would comfort her when she was sad, the one who taught her everything she knew, the one who loved me her no matter what, the one who would do anything for her, the one who could never do any of these things anymore. He was gone.

"Jinora?" This time she did hear her name clearly. Kai looked at her with a concerned look on his face and glistening eyes. "Jinora I'm so- I'm so sorry."  
"No." She whispered and shook her head.  
"What?"  
"No!" Jinora found herself being able to move again and walked out of the door, not listening to everyone who called her, and started running. She didn't knew where she was going, she didn't knew what she was doing she just needed to go away. She didn't think, she just ran.

Finally her legs stopped moving and she fell on her knees, taking a sheaky breath as the tears started to fall down again.  
'He is dead. No, he can't be. But he is. No, he is not.' Her thoughts went to when she was little, how he helped her with everything. She could use a little help now. Jinora knew she couldn't keep thinking he was still alive, that she had to accept the truth but she couldn't.  
'He is dead. No, he can't be. But he is. No, he is not.'  
She was uncontrollably sobbing, clasping the grass around her. She heard something behind her and new someone was walking towards her.  
"Go away", she tried to say but she couldn't finish her sentence.  
The person walked towards her and sat down. Without looking she knew who it was, that familiar scent she would recognise everywhere. Kai took her in his arms and so they sat there for a long time, him holding her as she sobbed in his chest. His own tears came down on her hair, seeing the girl so sad and losing his airbending master was hard for him. But he could never imagine how Jinora must have felt.

"I've lost him." Kai looked down at the crying girl who was repeating the same sentence over and over.  
"I've lost him, I've lost him, I've lost him..." He took her chin and made her look up at him.

"You didn't lose him Jinora. He will always be with you. In your memory's, in your head... and in here." He pointed to the place where her heart was beating really quick.  
He whipped her face and helped her stood up. "You need to go, your family needs you. You need them." She nodded and slowly they walked back towards the building, thinking in silent about what an amazing man the world had lost, they had lost.


	4. Chapter 4

"They're back!" The whole airbending family shot up at Ikki's words. After two months they couldn't wait to see them back.

The first ones to leave the room were Meelo and Ikki, followed by her parents. She stayed still for a second longer, letting a smile take over her face. She stood up and ran after her laughing siblings through the halls. She couldn't believe it. Her friends were back, her friend and her boyfriend. Jinora's smile even grew at the thought. The saw Lefty coming closer and closer to their home. Finally.

Opal waved at them while Kai was making sure Lefty landed on the right spot. As soon as the skybison touched the ground, Opal jumped off of him.

"Hey there! Did we miss anything?" She got tackled in a hug from Jinora and Ikki who had grew close to the airbender in the past three years.

"Opal what do you think? I grew even more hair!" Opal pulled herself out of the hug and ruffled Meelo's hair.  
"It's wonderfull. You look even more like a man now." Meelo started grinning and ran up to his 11 years old sister.  
"Told ya!"  
"No, you didn't."  
"Did too."

Jinora shook her head at her siblings as she heard someone whisper in her ear.  
"Master Jinora, didn't you forget someone?" She turned around with the speed of light. "Kai!"  
The tanned airbending boy grinned. "Missed me?" In return he got a bonecrushing hug. He smiled, not realising how much he had missed her till now.

"Guess you missed me then." She puled back a little, but enough to slap his arm playfully. "Now don't flatter yourself, you're my boyfriend of course I missed you!" He smiled down at the girl he fell in love with. Oh how he loved the height difference.  
"I missed you too." His words made her smile grow bigger. Their faces came closer, almost closing the gap between them.

"Ahum."

Jinora turned around at the sound of someone coughing. Tenzin was watching them, his face red, with his wife who was smiling at them. Ikki and Meelo started laughing and Opal threw her a look. Of course she was mad at her father for ruining the moment but they had the whole day. The whole week. Probably even longer. Kai let go of her when Tenzins eyes struck him, but he grabbed her hand. She smiled as she looked down at their hands. Yes, they had the time.

**Whoops, I wrote this at 5 am (don't ask) so yeah... KAINORA IS CANON, I REPEAT ORA IS CANON PEOPLE KAINORA IS CANON**

**PRAYER CIRCLE FOR KAINORA REUNION FLUFF!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jinora sighed, this wasn't Mako like. It was 3 am when her phone went off and woke her up. She had looked on her display. It was a text from Mako.

**From: Mako **

**Sent: 2:59 am**

**HEey Inora, I drank too much can youppick me upp?**

She knew Korra was having a party, of course she had been invited but she had school tomorrow so she wanted to have a good night rest. She wondered how Mako became this drunk. Maybe Asami brought some of that punch again... Once but never again.

So she ended up in her car, driving to her friend's home. She and Mako were pretty close, he was like a big brother to her. She parked her car next to all the others and walked to the door. Korra's house was, well, quite big. Everywhere were people dancing, drinking, making out etc.. She walked inside looking around her. Where was Mako?

Suddenly she bumped into someone. "Hello there, beautiful." The guy standing in front of her was clearly drunk. He was talking weirdly and holding a beer.

"Want to do something fun?" Jinora shook her head, trying to get past him. "No, thank you." She wasn't getting away so easy though. The guy grabbed her wrist, pulling her against him.

"Come on, give me at least one kiss." He closed his eyes and made a kissy noise. Jinora tried to free herself but he was holding on to tight. "Get off of me!" He only pulled her closer, making her look up at him.

Suddenly a fist came in sight and the guy was knocked down.

"Leave the lady alone!" She looked at man who's fist had punched the creep. He was tanned, slightly taller than her and had an undercut. He was probably somewhere around her age.

She rubbed her wrist, he sure was holding on tightly. The man was looking at her worried. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and flashed him a little smile. "I'm fine. Thanks for... that by the way." She gestured to the creep who was taking care of by some friends now. He shrugged.

"That's okay. You don't look drunk, how long have you been here?" Jinora explained why she came here. His eyes grew wide.

"Wait a sec..." He pulled out his phone and searched for something. "Aha!" He showed her a text message.

**From: Mako **

**Sent: 3 am**

**KKa Cann youu come pick meup?/**

"He is really drunk isn't he?" The man said grinning as Jinora showed him the text she had received in return.

"Your name is Inora?" He asked as he read her screen. She laughed a little.

"No it's Jinora, and I suppose your name isn't Ka?" He flashed her a smile.

"It indeed isn't, it's Kai. Nice to meet you." He shook her hand. She looked up at his eyes and when green met brown something exploded inside of her. She couldn't hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Wow..." she heard him mumble. They stood like that for a second when Jinora reminded herself why they were here.

"We should probably look for Mako." She said, clearing her throat after hearing how squeaky her voice was. Kai nodded in agreement and quickly let go of her hand.

They walked through the crowd, searching for Mako when they suddenly were stopped by a woman with short hair.

"Jinora! I though you wouldn't come! Oh, and you brought a boyfriend." Both their cheeks heated up at the words of the older girl.

"He is not my boyfriend, we just met!" Korra laughed at her words and winked at Kai. "Don't worry, Jinora is actually a great person. Just tell me when you both get it on."

Jinora wanted to facepalm herself but instead she just mumbled. "You're drunk..."

"Am not!" Jinora did not dare to look at Kai and therefore asked Korra. "Have you seen Mako?" Korra looked thoughtfully but then shook her head. "Hmm, no sorry. Wait, maybe has Asami seen him." She looked to the other side of the room where Asami was dancing on the music.

"Babe!" Asami looked up and came towards the three. It still wasn't clear what the relationship between Korra and Asami was. Where they a couple or just really close bi-sexual friends? Nobody knew.

"Have you seen Mako?" Asami nodded and hooked her arm through Korra's. "He was just throwing up in the garden."

"Shit." Jinora turned around to Kai who had cursed. "We should find him." He nodded.

The night ended with Kai awkwardly patting Mako on his back as everything came out and Jinora driving all three of them to Mako's home as Kai had come walking to Korra's house.

They laid him in bed and made sure he wasn't gonna throw up again. Mako mumbled a thanks and fell asleep right away.

When they were back in the car Jinora realised that it was already 5 am. She didn't say his much but maybe she could skip classes for one day? Kai looked at the clock in the car and groaned.

"How am I supposed to be in class all day?" Jinora looked at him. "I was thinking exactly the same. Now I am not the person to o this but I was thinking about skipping class tomorrow so I could get some sleep." In return Kai yawned. "I may join you in that." Jinora blushed and started the car.

After the instructions of Kai, she stopped the car before his living place. He got out of the car and walked around it so he was on the driver's side. He gestured for her to open the window.

"Is it okay if I give you my number? I want to make sure you get home safe." He smiled a little at her and Jinora practically felt her heart melt. "S-sure."

After they had said their goodbyes Jinora drove back home and instantly fell asleep on her bed. But not before texting Kai.

**To: Kai **

**Sent: 5:34 am**

**I'm home. Goodnight ****J**

She was about to put her phone away when she was texted back.

**From: Kai **

**Sent: 5:35 am**

**Sleep well, maybe we can do something tomorrow?**

Jinora smiled, at least something good happened about Mako being drunk.


End file.
